Empousai and Demigods
by CommChatter
Summary: A hunt gone sideways gives Sam and Dean an idea of just how much they DON'T know about the supernatural.


Set post _Last Olympian_ and about mid-season 4ish for _Supernatural_.

I'd love to bring Sam and/or Percy home, but none of the characters portrayed here belong to me. They belong to either Rick Riordan or Eric Kripke, the geniuses that they are.

*spn*pjo*

The hunt had gone sideways. That was obvious as soon as Dean woke up with the mother of all headaches and feeling like he had been run over by a tractor trailer. He was laid out flat on the ground, arms at his sides. The gashes that the freak of the week had given his arms had been tended, cleaned and bandaged. He still had his gun and knives, so either the person that had interfered- Dean had a vague memory of black hair and green eyes- was really sloppy, or he had no intention of actually doing anything beyond helping them.

Which, considering their run of luck at any given time, was unlikely.

Dean could hear Sam breathing steadily on his left, which was a relief. Judging from the way he sounded, he was already awake, faking unconsciousness like Dean was, taking stock of their new situation. A fire popped and crackled on his right, the light filtering through his lids, making him see orange. The area around them smelled vaguely salty. It made Dean's nose itch.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" The voice, young, male, and sounding entirely too cheerful made Dean drop all pretense of unconsciousness and push himself into a more upright position. Sitting seemed like too much of an effort, so he settled with propping himself up with his elbows and blinked at the stranger sitting cross-legged on the other side of the fire.

He was a kid. Maybe seventeen. He had shaggy black hair that curled slightly around his ears, making Dean think of a younger Sam, and sea green eyes that looked like he had seen way too much in his life. His grin had a slightly Trickster-esque glint to it, but there was no malevolence in his eyes or posture. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans, steel toed boots, and what looked like honest-to-god breast plate armor.

Before Dean or Sam could get their thoughts in order, the kid spoke again. "I'm actually impressed that you survived. Most mortals wouldn't have stood a chance against empousai." He still sounded way too cheerful to Dean.

Dean stared at the kid for a second. Then he and Sam shared a look. Did he just call them mortals? "Empousai?"

The kid's grin vanished and his face darkened. "Greek monster. They look like really pretty women, but they have flames for hair, pale skin and one bronze leg and the leg of a donkey. They used to prey on travelers and attack men and drink their blood. They're very hard to resist." Then he added as an afterthought: "And kill."

"So they're vampires." That was from Sam.

The kid shrugged. "I have a friend who could probably give you an entire lecture about them."

Dean's head finally stopped being split by a sledge hammer and only ached dully, so he sat up to free his gun. "You said they're hard to resist. How'd you do it?"

"I've had a lot of practice."

Dean snorted. "Okay. How did you kill them?"

The kid reached behind himself and picked up a sword. A friggin' bronze sword that was probably as long as his arm. "Celestial bronze is the only thing that kills them."

"So, they don't need to be beheaded then?"

"No."

"What-" Sam started again.

"No." The kid stood and glanced behind him into the woods. "We have to leave."

"We?" Dean questioned. He had the sneaking suspicion that neither he nor Sam were up for this conversation. Mentally or physically.

There was a nicker, and a big black shape detached itself from the surrounding shadows. It was a Pegasus. The creature pushed the kid with its nose as he turned back to the Winchesters with a grin. "We." He said. The Pegasus snorted in agreement.

Both Dean and Sam staggered to their feet as the Pegasus(!) unfolded its black wings and shoved the kid with its nose again, whickering impatiently. The kid waved it off. "I know. Give me a sec." he turned back to Sam and Dean. "There's no way I can get you to leave this stuff alone and leave it to us, is there?"

"Hell, no. You're just a kid!" Dean snapped.

The kid sighed and pulled what looked like a bowie knife from his belt. It glinted in the moonlight and looked like it was made out of the same metal his sword was. "Then you'll need this. It only works on Greek monsters, and it's useless against mortals." He tossed the knife at their feet and climbed up onto the Pegasus's back. "Don't get yourselves killed, alright?"

Dean mustered a grin through his throbbing head. Even his _teeth_ hurt. "Yeah. Sure. You too, kid."

"Percy."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked in stereo.

"My name's Percy." He tossed them a mock salute and the Pegasus half-reared before launching itself skyward.

"Well, that was weird." Dean quipped, picking up the knife. "I wonder what he meant by calling us mortals."

"Like he isn't one." Sam mused, studying the knife over Dean's shoulder. It was still slightly disturbing, how easily he could do that.

*spn*pjo*

_"Definitely odd."_ Bobby's voice issued from Sam's cell phone on the table between Sam and Dean. _"Are there any marks on the knife? Anything weird about the kid?" _

"You mean besides the sword, armor and friggin' Pegasus that the kid talked to?" Dean asked, holding a perspiring beer bottle against his forehead, handing another to Sam.

Before Bobby could reply, Sam said, "He called us mortals."

There was a pause and the thunk of a heavy book being dropped on a desk before Bobby answered. "_From what you two idjits have been able to tell me, we're lookin' at old, old Greek stuff. Empousai are the Ancient Greek version of vampires. They put traveling men under a spell to drink them dry. According to the lore, Hecate and the spirit Mormo created them."_

"The pagan goddess of magic?" Sam asked, frown firmly in place as he googled something on his laptop.

_ "The Greek goddess of Magic and Crossroads, yeah." _Bobby said. _"Supposedly her eyes are black and she can help you get whatever you want."_ Bobby paused. "_Sound familiar?"_

"Crossroad demon." Dean said. "But their eyes are red."

"_Tell me about this kid. You said he took on two of those things and survived?"_

"The sons a bitches knocked us out. We didn't see a thing." Dean almost sounded disappointed. And embarrassed.

"His name was Percy. He had black hair, tall, 'bout an inch shorter than Dean. He was wearing a bead necklace. There was a trident painted on one of 'em." Sam said. Dean stared at his brother. Sam was scarily observant. "His eyes were weird, though."

_"What about them?"_

"They were green, but if you looked at them too long, it was like I was, I dunno, on a boat or something."

_"Huh."_ There was the sound of shuffling pages. "_Trident, feeling like you were on a boat, and a Pegasus."_ Bobby's sigh was audible and slightly tinny through speakerphone._ "Well, Poseidon created horses and was the lord of the sea in his day. Ain't exactly hard to imagine that he created pegasi. The trident is his weapon of choice too-"_

Dean sat forward. "Wait a sec- are you telling us that a _pagan_ saved our bacon?"

"What if he wasn't a pagan?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam. "What?"

Sam turned his laptop around to face Dean. "What if he's a demigod?"

"Oh, so he might only be _half_ pagan. That's _so_ much better!"

"Maybe it is, Dean! If he's half human, maybe he doesn't take sacrifices."

"Yeah, but dear old dad still does. Maybe he rubbed off on junior."

"Or he could be a kid."

"A kid that-"

"_Are you two idjits going to keep arguing, or are you gonna listen?"_ Bobby demanded.

"Sorry Bobby." Sam and Dean said, still glaring at each other.

"_Well, according to the lore, the Greek gods, all of them, ran around having kids with the mortals. There was Hercules, Perseus, and Theseus, to name a few of them. They were sons of Zeus and Poseidon. Supposedly they inherited their fathers' abilities. Is there anything else you noticed about him?"_

"So the Greek gods are still messing around with us mortals, huh? Awesome." Dean's expression said that that was anything but _awesome._

"Uh, the entire area around us smelled like the ocean." Sam said. "And when he spoke to the Pegasus, it was like he knew what it was thinking."

"_I'm thinking your friend Percy is a demigod son of Poseidon. It's the only thing that really makes sense."_

"The kid also asked us if he could talk us out of 'this stuff and leave it to us'. You don't think that there's a demigod Hunter community out there, do you?" Dean asked.

"_It's possible. I'd say we try to contact them, but I'm pretty sure we'd end up with more fighting than we've got now. I'll keep digging. If you run into that kid again, try to talk to him, see what they're up to. We might be able to score some allies in this mess against the demons."_

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said.

"_Welcome."_ Bobby grunted. _"Stay in touch, boys."_

"We will." Dean said as Sam hit the End button. "So, now we have to worry about Ancient Greek vampires and a bunch of half-pagans running around. Awesome." He drained half of his beer in one gulp.

"I don't know, Dean. They could be allies if we gave them the chance."

Dean huffed into his beer. "I'll believe it when I see it."

*spn*pjo*

So, what do you think? Any thoughts or suggestions? Leave a review please!

-CommChatter


End file.
